The Story of Knuckles
by Reploid the Echidna
Summary: this is the reason why knuckles is so lonley. it tells the story of his life. new chapters has been added. be sure to read it thruough thurally. story almost complete. sorry about the delay the story is finally complete. yay!
1. KNUCKLES

The Story of Knuckles

Disclaimer: I do not own Knuckles the echidna or his parents Locke (father) and Lara-le (mother). They are both character the Knuckles the Echidna comic book series. But I do own Jade-Wolf. I'll keep his identity a secret for now.

(Echidnaopolis Hospital)

"We stand here in the room of Echidnaopolis Hospital," said the news reporter. "For today a new guardian is born. He is the son of the present guardian, Locke and Lara-le. Sir what will you call this baby?

"His name will be," Locke paused rubbing his beard. "Knuckles. Knuckles the Echidna. Named after the warrior tribe his family his family descended from. (that is an actual line from the comics."

"There you have it," the news reporter said looking in the camera. "The name of the soon to be guardian is Knuckles the Echidna. Ma'am you must be very proud to have such an important baby."

"Yes I am," Lara-le replied holding her baby Knuckles. "I'm very proud to have him." Lara-le rubbed her fingers down her new born son's face. The baby Knuckles couldn't help rubbing his face with irritation. He grabbed her finger with his baby hands and gently out them in his little mouth.

(Six weeks later)

Locke opened the door to his family's new apartment. Following him was his son and his wife. They lived on the top floor of a beautiful apartment that had a view of the entire city of Echidnaopolis.

"Isn't this lovely?" Lara-le said as she entered the apartment. "I love it here. Don't you Knuckles?" Knuckles stared at his mother.

Knuckles lived a wonderful six months with his mother. But little did he know he wasn't going to know his parents very long.

Think that's a good way to leave you in suspense. Please send me some reviews.


	2. Dooms Day

Dooms Day

"Quickly we have to get out of here," Locke called out. "Hurry and get the baby."

Locke ran into the living and looked through their glass wall to see the entire city of Echidnaoplis was on fire. He never thought something like this would happen. The dingoes had declared war upon the echidnas. They said would destroy the city by the end of the week. This had totally caught the echidna government off guard.

"Okay I'm ready," Lara-le said as she ran into the living room. In her arms was her son Knuckles.

Locke grabbed his wife and pulled her out the door. They ran down the burning hallway of the apartment building. Lara-le held her baby close. She didn't know what she'd do if something were to happen to Knuckles. Tears came rolling down the sides of her cheeks.

"Aurora, guard our child," she said a silent prayer. "I won't live without him."

As they approached the exit of the building the sound of gun shots filled the air. Locke stopped and held onto his wife. Lara-le cried in his arms. Then suddenly the front to the apartment building came crashing down.

"Anyone in their," came a voice from the dust and ash.

"Yes," Locke replied. "Please help us."

From behind the dust came a group Echidnaopolis S.W.A.T. team members. Each one had one of those stupid Halo 2 machine gun. The S.W.A.T. leader came walking through the opening as the team checked for anymore survivors.

"Come right this way Guardian," said the team leader as he led them to a get away vehicle. "Alright men move out." The members came rushing back outside and hopped into a separate jeep. The two vehicles immediately took off, swerving around tipped over and dead bodies. "We'll be taking you outside the city to a safe zone."

"Oh, Locke," Lara-le sobbed putting her face into her husbands chest. "What will we do?"

"It's gonna be alright," Locke said trying to calm her spirits. "I know someone who lives outside the city."

(Half an hour later.)

The two vehicles came to a sudden stop. Locke opened his eyes to see that he arrived at a camp. He could see other survivors as well. He thought he might be only the ones along with his family. He looked over to his wife and child to see they were both asleep just he was.

"Wake up honey," he said rubbing her. "We've arrived at the camp." Lara-le slowly opened her eyes. She clutched her baby and slowly got out of the car. "C'mon, we've assigned a tent." Locke held her hand and he guided her to the tent.


	3. thinking the worse can happen Part 1

Disclaimer: Remember I don't own Sonic the hedgehog. I don't own Knuckles or his parents. The only character I own is Moon-Hawk.

Thinking the Worse Could Happen: Part 1

(Six Days Later.)

Everything seemed to be going smoothly. They got food when they wanted. They had a place to sleep. All this seemed good but this is the not the life Locke wanted for his baby. Living like a hobo. He couldn't even imagine how he could explain this to his son when he got older. He walked into his tent to see that his wife, Lara-le was feeding baby Knuckles. He walked over to her cot and pulled her into a short kiss.

"What was that for?" Lara-le asked pulling away.

"I don't know," Locke replied. "I kind of have a feeling that something bad is going to happen."

"Ooooh," Lara-le said pulling him into a kiss. "We'll be alright don't worry."

Locke lay down beside her and looked at baby Knuckles. Knuckles looked back at his father with a plain face. Locke couldn't help cracking a little smile. He thought about what his wife said. We'll be alright. He knew that she would be alright.

(Late at night at Dingo army HQ)

"Sir we've found an echidna just outside the city," said a dingo soldier.

"Excellent," said a deep and evil voice. "We shall strike at midnight. Prepare all our men. We'll finally rid the world of those rodents forever."

(Echidna Camp)

Locke and his family sleep soundly in there tent. Everything seemed perfect now knowing everything would be fine. But that's what he thought. Suddenly, he could smell the aroma of burning fabric. He thought it was all part of a dream.

"Locke," come a terrified voice. "The camp is under attack. We've gotta get out of here."

Locke quickly opened his eyes to see that his tent was on fire. He dashed outside to see that the entire camp was under by dingoes. Just like the city. He couldn't believe his eyes. Locke didn't think this would happen again. At least not so soon. He popped back in his tent to see his that his already holding Knuckles ready to go.

"C'mon," Locke said with an assertive tone of voice. "Into the forest."

"Why the forest?" Lara-le asked in confusion.

"Trust me sweet heart," Locke quickly grabbed his wife by the arm and ran out of the tent. It was a battle field outside. The dingoes were greater in number giving them the advantage. Though the echidnas were giving it all they had ensure the survival of the civilians. Tears came running Locke's cheeks. He held his wife by the arm and ran into the forest. He moved his about the trees as if looking for something. "Where is he?"

"Who?" Lara-le asked in confusion. "Someone lives in this forest?"

"Moon-Hawk," Locke yelled.

A harsh wind blew moving the leaves in the trees. Locke hear what sounded foot coming rapidly in toward him. He turned his head toward the sound and smiled. He could see what looked like a red echidna in the distance. He wore a blue cape which was wrapped around his entire body. He only had one eye because the other one had a scar over it. Looked like a battle wound.

"Moon-Hawk," Locke said with a tone of relief. "Good to see you old friend."

"Ahhhhhh, Locke," Moon-Hawk replied as drew closer. "It's good to see you are still alive old friend." Moon-Hawk came to a sudden stop in front of Locke and Lara-le. Smile faded to a frown as he turned hid head the direction of the camp. "What's the noises. And who are these you brought with?"

(10 Minutes Later)

Locke explained how the city suddenly was attacked by the dingoes. He also introduced his wife and child. Moon-Hawk rubbed his chin as if he had a mustache. He was speechless. To think that the city he once lived in was destroyed.

"Moon-Hawk," Locke slowly said. "There something I have to do."

Moon-Hawk and Lara-le both looked at Locke with a look of concern. A tear ran down Lara-le's face. She knew what he was going to say.

"I'm going back to assist the army," Locke blurted. He looked over towards her life. She couldn't even blink. Locke attempted to reach for her but she took a few steps back. Lara-le fell to her and started crying,"

"You are sure Locke," Moon-Hawk replied. "If you go out there you might not make it back."

Locke let out a sigh and looked at the ground. "I know."

"Why?" Lara-le cried out. "Why do you have to go?"

"It's the only way to protect our son," Locke said as held onto her. "I promise I promise I will be back by morning." And with that Locke ran off towards the camp. Moon-Hawk looked down at Lara-le who was still sobbing.

"C'mon," he said helping her to her feet. "We must find a safe place." Lara-le nodded and followed Moon-Hawk deeper into the forest.

So what do you guys think? The next chapter she could be in a little less than a day so be on the look out.


	4. thinking the worse can happen Part 2

Note: this chapter should be shortest ever. This was all I could think of so know flames.

Thinking the Worse Could Happen: Part 2

Lara-le ran through the forest following after Moon-Hawk. She could the sound of explosions and blood shattering screams coming from behind. She hoped that none of those screams were not been that of her husband's. If he had died Lara-le wouldn't want to live anymore.

"Where are you taking me," she couldn't help asking. "Will Locke know where we'll be?"

"Oh I sure hope so," Moon-Hawk said. "We'll be there shortly. Stay close to me."

Tears slowly crept down the sides of Lara-le cheeks. She looked down at baby Knuckles. He was sound asleep. Hard to believe anyone could sleep with all this going on. She couldn't allow her son to live without a father. Lara-le stopped running.

"I'm going back," she yelled with her eyes closed. "I'm sorry I just have to go back."

Moon-Hawk quickly as well and looked back. He couldn't believe his ears. "You what? You can't. What about the child?"

"Please you must understand I am doing this for my child. Maybe if I go back I can ensure the safety of my husband. Please let me go."

Moon-Hawk stared at Lara-le with concern, and then looked at the baby. "What to do?" he said in his mind. Then he came to decision.

Okay readers this is the point of the story you decide on. Should Moon- Hawk let Lara-le go or should he prevent her from going and wait until the next morning? All I need is three and then I will take from their. Thanks and good luck on making your decision.


	5. thinking the worse can happen Part 3

You guys weren't even making your decisions so I'm going to finish my own story with out your help.

Thinking the Worse Could Happen: Part 3

"What to do?" Moon-Hawk asked himself. Then he came to a decision. "No, I cant' let you go. If you go then Locke's sacrifice would have been for nothing."

Tears were still coming down Lara-le's eyes. She couldn't believe this guy. All the shame and sorrow had turned into anger, pure anger. Lara-le gritted her teeth together and she raised her hand. Without even thinking she slapped Moon-Hawk. Moon-Hawk put his hand over his cheek. He could feel it jumping up and down.

"I'm going whether you like it or not!" Lara-le shouted in extreme anger. And with that she ran off towards the explosions.

"Wait," Moon-Hawk called after her. But it was no use. He couldn't stop love. A million thoughts ran through his head. The most important of all was "what would happen to Knuckles?" He looked down at the baby echidna. He was sound asleep. "Well little one we'd better find a place to hide."

Moon-Hawk turned around and walked off into the dark forest. Moments later the sound jets rang through out the area. Moon-Hawk looked up. He could see four jets over head, each carrying a warhead on. They were headed in the direction of the battle field. Moon-Hawk's heart stopped. He knew what was going to happen. As the jets flew over battle they dropped their warheads. In result there was an enormous explosion.

"NOOOO!"Moon-Hawk shouted with extreme horror.


	6. dark times part 1

Chapter 9

Knuckles looked over the cliff top, he could almost see the entire forest of Angel Island. Beside him was his master Moon-Hawk. The two looked over the forest and watched the sun set. It was so beautiful, the bright orange sun changing all the colors of the rainbow; first it was a bright yellow, then it slowly faded to a dark red like color and finally a soft purple faded out as the night sky appeared.

"That was so great Master," Knuckles said.

"That it was," Moon-Hawk replied. "Now come young one, we must set camp. You get the fish while I get our meal." Knuckles gave his master a nod and leaped off into the distance.

Knuckles leaped off the trees breaking off branches as he went. Things seemed so peaceful out here on the island. But there was one question that always hit Knuckles dead in the face. Are there any other places out there? And if so why was he destined to live on here? Knuckles hopped off a tree and swiftly landed on the ground. It was very quiet out, a little too quiet. Knuckles dropped his fire wood and raised his fists prepared for a fight.

Moon-Hawk set the stack of fish onto the ground and let out a sigh. He looked out over the cliff again with a looked on his face. "Strange," he said to himself. "What's taking so long?"

"There's one right there!" barked a rowdy voice. "Get the echidna!"

Knuckles ran off into the forest he was terrified he had no idea what was chasing him or why. The only thing he knew was they were trying to kill him. Knuckles could only hope that Moon-Hawk was alright. Knuckles looked over his shoulder again, he could some kind of flying machine chasing after him.

"Some one please help," he said in his mind. "Master, anybody."

The flying machine flew next to Knuckles. Now they were side by side. Knuckles didn't even look at it and looked, he just kept running and leaped into a tree. The machine followed him into the treetops. Knuckles clenched a fist. He was sick and tired of running away.

"No more running," he thought in his mind. "Things just got crazy. CRUNCH TIME!"

Knuckles lunged at the machine and grabbing onto it, the machine lifted off into the air spinning around as it went higher. Knuckles kept his grip strong; there was no way he was going to let go. Knuckles looked down, he couldn't see the floating island anymore. There was nothing but clouds.

"Okay no more spinning around," Knuckles lifted his fist into the air and slammed into the machine. The machine stopped in mid air. Few a moments everything seemed to be okay , when all of the sudden the machine began to fall. Knuckles' heart stopped he had never fallen from this high before. He quickly pulled his arm out of the machine and let it go. The machine looked like it had lifted higher into the air. "Oh no what to do?" Knuckles said in terror. It's not like he could fly or something. Or could he?


	7. dark times part 2

Dark Times: Part 2

Knuckles knew he was going to die if he didn't try something. If only he had wings or something. That's it, wings. Knuckles spread out his wings as if he were a bird and began flapping. It didn't even work, so he flapped even harder.

"C'mon," Knuckles said in his mind. "Fly!"

Then all of the sudden everything went dark. Knuckles stopped flapping his wings. He wasn't falling anymore. Knuckles looked to see he was standing on solid….. darkness? Where was he? Was he dead? How did he get there?

"Hello Knuckles," echoed a soft voice. "So you are the guardian of the Chaos Emerald."

Knuckles looked over his shoulder and he could see a bright, golden light. "Approach the light," came the voice again. Knuckles hesitated for a moment and took a deep breath and with out anymore thinking he walked into the light. As he drew closer Knuckles could see a strange figure. It appeared to be an echidna like him and was obviously a girl since judging by the voice.

"Hello?" Knuckles called. "Someone there?"

"But of course," the mysterious woman finally revealed herself. She was bright orange and she wore a head band, a tank top and an ancient looking skirt. Like an Indian or something. "Hello young one. My name is Tikal."

"Tikal?" Knuckles asked in extreme astonishment. "I've been told many stories about you." And with that, Knuckles took a bow.

"Rise noble guardian. Now is not the time for that, I am here to tell you something. It's about your teacher, Moon-Hawk."

"What about him?"

"He will die tonight. I'm sorry."

"No I won't let him."

"I'm sorry Knuckles but you can not change fait. He will die tonight by the hands of the dingoes. They are the same source of your parent's death."

Knuckles fell silent. He couldn't believe his ears. After tonight he was going to be alone, all alone. A tear ran down the side of his face. Already knowing the future. "And also Knuckles, I am here to help you. The only way you can prevent yourself from falling to your doom is if you listen to my instructions."

Knuckles wiped off the tears and sniffed. He new now wasn't the time to be crying. "Okay," he quickly replied. "Tell me what I need to know."

"First you need to clear you mind. Then you extend your arms for balance and finally let yourself soar."

"Is that all?" Knuckles said softly. Tikal replied with a nod.

"Good luck Knuckles and I'm sorry young one. You will have your chance to avenge him." And without anything else to say, Tikal disappeared and everything returned to the way they previous were. Knuckles was still falling towards the floating island.

"Okay," he said in his mind. "just do what Tikal said. First clear my mind and extend my arms. Then…" Knuckles closed his eyes and waited for something to happen. Within seconds he could fell the air blowing in his face instead of hitting him from below. Knuckles opened his eyes to see he was…

"Flying," he said. "I'm flying."

"No Knuckles," came Tikal's voice. "You are gliding. Now go and return to the floating island."

Knuckles nodded to himself and flew(err.. glided) to Angel Island. He had never experienced anything so wonderful before. It was fun. But now was not the time to having fun. He had to return to Moon-Hawk and his camp. He looked over the forests.

Sensei!" Knuckles called. "Sensei where are you?"

Knuckles called and called but there was no respond. Then the aroma of burn wood filled the air. It was coming from Knuckles' left side. He looked over in that direction to see there was a forest fire.

"Sensei!"


	8. Revenge Comes in SMall Packages

Dark Times part 3

As fast as he could, Knuckles shot to the ground hitting it hard. He quickly ran through the forest throwing any obstacles out of his way. Sensei he called over and over again but to no response. What if what Tikal said was really true? If it was then that means Knuckles would be all alone.

"Sensei!" Knukcles shouted at the top of his lungs. Knuckles suddenly stopped, he couldn't believe what he saw. For at the top of a waterfall Knuckles could what looked like a dead body. With all his might he leaped into the air and began gliding towards the top. Once there, Knuckles gasped. It was Moon-Hawk. He was…

"Sensei!" Knuckles screamed. "Get up, please get up!"

Then the unthinkable happened, Moon-Hawk's arm began to twitch. The old man coughed a few times and looked at Knuckles. "Aggghhh, Knukcles," he moaned. "My son. I'm so glad I could see you one last time."

Knuckles grabbed his teacher's hand with tears in his eyes. "No Sensei please. Stop talking like that you're gonna be okay."

"Ohh Knuckles," Moon-Hawk groaned. "Do not be afraid. You're a bright young man and I believe that taught you all you need to know. You will make a great guardian of the Master Emerald."

"I can't do it all alone Sensei. Please don't on me now."

Moon-Hawk struggled to lift his hand and gently put it on Knuckles' face. He gave the young Echidna one last smile and with that he closed his eyes and let his hand drop to the ground. Knuckles' eyes widened. He never thought this day would come. He grabbed his master's fallen arm and squeezed it tight with both hands.

"SENSEI!"

(The Next Morning)

Knuckles didn't sleep that whole night his teacher died. He was filled with too much anger to sleep. One thing was set on his mind.

"Revenge," he said in his mind. "I will avenge my Sensei's death. I already know who did this to him. The Dingoes."

Knuckles looked over the waterfall's edge. In the distance he could a faint trace of smoke. It might of camp of some kind so Knuckles leaped off the waterfall ran in the direction of the fire.

"Well done men!" the commander of the Dingo army said. "We've rid the world of those damned Echidnas tonight we celebrate and we will finally return home."

The troops in the army all cheered raising there guns into the air.

"Hold it!" said a young boy's voice. The Dingo army fell silent and looked around to find the source of the voice. The only thing they found was Knuckles. "You're not going anywhere unless you go through me."

All the men laughed at Knuckles. "Well, well," the commander said. "Looks like there's one that we haven't killed yet. "This won't be so hard. Allow me to do the honors."

One of the men handed the commander a gun and he aimed it at Knuckles. Knuckles stood his ground. He wasn't afraid of any old gun. The fire in his eyes said it all.

"Good Bye Echidna," and with that he fired the gun. Knuckles quickly lifted his hand and caught the bullet. "What the?"

Knuckles looked over to a soldier and threw the bullet at his throat automatically killing him. Everyone gasped with extreme shock. Never had they seen catch a bullet.

"All men open fire!" the commander yelled.

All the Dingoes did as they were told and began to fire upon Knuckles. Knuckles leaped out of the way of the bullets and disappeared in a tree. The Dingoes continued fire in the trees unaware if they were hitting anything. Everyone stopped and looked at the trees. Knuckles slowly and quietly moved about the trees trying not to make a sound. He looked over towards the commander who had ran into his tent.

"That's my target," Knuckles said in his mind. "Three, Two, One."

Knuckles quickly shot out of a tree and slammed his fist into a soldier killing him and ran at the commander's tent. Suddenly, Knuckles was cut off by the impact of a jeep. The jeep drove Knuckles' head into a tree. The soldier driving got out and looked at the front. It looked like Knuckles was dead. The soldier wiped the sweat off his forehead and walked off.

"Hold on," Knuckles shouted. Then the jeep was lifted off the ground. The Dingoes were terrified at the sight of a six year old lifting a jeep. "IT'S NOT OVER YET. NOT BY A LONG SHOT."

Knuckles threw the jeep soldier crushing him. The soldiers screamed in horror and began firing again. Knuckles jumped behind the banged up jeep. All he needed was the right timing. "Alittle longer," he said softly. "Now!"

Knuckles quickly got up and threw his most powerful at the jeep. The jeep quickly dragged on the ground and slammed into the soldiers killing them all. Knuckles looked over to the commander's tent. The flame in his eyes burned so brightly you could almost see it. "C'mon out," he shouted to the tent. "Nowhere to run."

There was no response. Knuckles let out a sigh and slowly approached the tent. As he drew closer his heart begun to beat against his chest. He would finally kill the man who killed his Sensei. He began grow impatient and started running at the tent. Knuckles threw the tent door out of his way ready to do some serious damage. But to his surprise, Knuckles could see that the commander wasn't there. Knuckles tilted his head in confusion. Then Knukles heard the sound of a car starting. He tore through the back of tent to see the commander in another one of the jeeps.

"HAHAHAHAHAH," the evil Dingo yelled nervously. "Catch me now kid."

Alright readers the moment you've been waiting for. Only one more chapter left.


	9. no more messing around

Revenge Comes in Small Packages Part 2

Knuckles stood at the camp ground watching the commander drive off. Why was he letting him get away? Just then an evil smile appeared on Knuckles' face. "Oh no you don't," he said. With that, he dashed off chasing the jeep. He paid no attention to the trees or sounds in the forest. All that mattered was his revenge. He could see the jeep closing in distance. Almost there he thought. The commander looked at his mirror to see that a small red echidna was chasing after him.

"OHHHHH MY GOD," he shouted at the top of his lungs. He then turned back around and steered into the forest. "I've gotta lose this kid."

"No more playing around!" Knuckles yelled as he leaped in the air. He spread his arm preparing to glide. "It's crunch time."

Knuckles glided above the forest. He could see the jeep right beneath him. It was so pathetic watching the enemy struggle. He quickly dropped on top of the jeep's hood. The commander shouted in horror as he lost control of the vehicle. Knuckes maintained his balance with extreme ease and quickly hopped into the passenger seat. With fire burning in his eyes he looked at the commander. The commander hesitated to look back as he barely managed to steer.

"No more running," Knuckles shouted as he threw his most powerful punch at the dingo's face. The commander flew out of the moving jeep and slammed head first into a tree. Knuckles immediately leaped out of the jeep as it began to spin around. As he landed on the ground thousands of thoughts ran through his head. Did he do the right thing? Was this what his master would have wanted? What we do now since he was completely alone now? He looked at the commander's dead corpse. It was final, the dingo was dead. Knuckles wiped his forehead and walked away.

(Late that night)

Knuckles tossed and turned in his cot. Things didn't feel right. He had got revenge but it just didn't feel right.

"Knuckles," came a familiar voice. "Knuckles can you here me?"

Knuckles looked around. He was surrounded by complete darkness. All he could do was hear voices in his head. "Knuckles," came the voice again.

"S-s-sensie?" Knuckles choked. "Is that you?"

And out of nowhere came his former teacher Moon-Hawk. Knuckles ran to hug his teacher but it was no use, he wasn't moving.

"Sensei I have eliminated the ones who caused your death," Knuckles said as tears ran down his cheeks.

"Knuckles you were wrong for what you did," Moon-Hawk replied. "I have told you many times in the past. But that does not matter now. Now is the time Knuckles."

"What do you mean? Time for what?" Knuckles asked in confusion.

"It is time to guard the Master Emerald."

"No it's not Sensei I'm not ready," Knuckles pleaded.

"Ohh but you are," came women's soft voice. And from behind Moon-Hawk Tikal. "Today you showed excellent courage fighting those dingoes and their weapons. It is that same courage that is required to guard the Master Emerald."

"If you need guidance all you must do pray to Tikal and she will help you."

"What about you Sensei?"

"I will be in the after life with your parents," Moon-Hawk said as he began to vanish.

"No Sensei, please don't go," Knuckles cried. "I'm not ready to be alone."

Then everything flashed white and Knuckles awoke. He was laying on his cot in his cabin. He quickly jumped out and began his search for the Master Emerald. This night was the beginning of the rest of his life.

The End


End file.
